I'll Go
by MauraIslesJr
Summary: Maura needs a date to an event & Jane isn't free. Luckily, Frankie offers to go with her. Maura ends up drunk and starts talking about problems she's never addressed before. Maura/Frankie
1. Chapter 1

"Jane, please? It would just be for a couple of hours!" Maura said hopelessly to her best friend. "I'm sorry Maur. I have my hands tied!" Jane said with just a sliver of happiness. "I'll just have fun without you." Maura said trying to make her jealous. But it absolutely was not working under any circumstance.

"So I won't be able to attend an event where doctors talk about blood clots and other medical stuff I don't understand? Oh Maura that's not fair!" Jane says sarcastically. She couldn't be more happier.

But Maura just stares at her in resentment and rolls her eyes. "Fine. But I can't go alone. I already RSVP'ed for two! It's too late to change it." She says and let's out a sigh of defeat. "I was really looking forward to your company."

"Not that I don't want to go, actually why lie? I really don't want to go. But look, if you keep inviting me to these things, soon enough people are going to think we're lovers or a couple or something. Do you really want that?" Jane said trying to give Maura another reason why she shouldn't go. She stepped back and replied, "Oh goodness no... No I wouldn't want that. I like men just as much as I like my job."

"Why don't you ask someone else? Someone of the opposite sex. You know, with a penis." Jane said more bluntly than ever. "How am I going to find a guy that would be interested in going?"

Jane struck her a look and Maura suddenly knew who she was thinking about. "Oh no Jane. No that is not happening."

Doctor Kent Drake.

"Beggars cannot be choosers Maura. Besides, the man can clean up. Have you seen him in a suite? Hot damn!" Jane began to get hot just thinking about him. "But he's... He's not my type." She said trying to be nice about why she didn't want to go with him. "He is totally your type. He works in the medical field. You can talk his ear off with endless medical babble! And before you go correcting me, "talk his ear off" is a figure of speech. I am well aware that the thought is actually not possible."

Maura gave a smile because her best friend knew her down to the last detail. "Kent is off limits. Okay?"

"Well okay but what other guy would be free willing to go with you?" She said not realizing how rude she sounded. But she didn't regret it because it was the truth! What guy, who wasn't working in the medical field at all, would want to go to an event like this? "I didn't know you felt that way..." Maura replied in a very hurtful tone. "I just won't take you to events anymore."

"Fine by me..." Jane said, attempting in a whisper. Sadly, it wasn't at all the volume of a whisper. It was clearly audible to everyone in the room. Disregarding Jane's attitude, Maura turned around and walked away from the detective's floor and headed straight to the elevators.

"Find someone else. I can't find someone else on short notice." She said to herself as she pressed the down button for the elevator.

"Find someone for what?" Said a familiar voice behind her. But she couldn't tell who it was. _Please don't be Kent... Please don't be Kent..._ Was all Maura was thinking about before she turned to look to see who the voice came from.

"Oh! Frankie, it's you." She said sounding more than relieved for it to be him. "It's just this ball for medical examiner's tomorrow night. I did ask to Jane to join me but she has her hands tied with Angela. Also, she just really doesn't want to go. I don't understand why, the topic of cardiovascular-"

"No offense, not that I'd love to hear the end of that sentence, but I think I already know why she doesn't want to go." Maura knew as well. Jane just wasn't interested. But she wish she could find someone who was.

"Yes, I know. She's more interested in guns and I'm more interested in knives. Nothing I haven't heard before. I just wish we had the same interests! It's hard being friends with someone who doesn't want to hear anything medical. Even when it revolves around a case." She said in a sigh of defeat as she got into the elevator.

Following her into the elevator, he tried giving her another suggestion, "What about Susie? She's a medical examiner too. It'd be hard to believe that she wouldn't-"

"Wouldn't want to go? Yeah believe me I tried. We were supposed to go together but something came up and now she can't go. Family crisis." Now Frankie felt even more bad for her. It reminded him of middle school when no one wanted to sit with the geeky girl. Except this was an event and no one wanted to go with her. Kind of like prom.

 _"I really don't want to go... But Maura clearly does not want to go alone."_ He thought to himself. _"I need to start doing things for other people. Why not start now?"_

"I guess I could-" But he was interrupted by the sound of the elevator doors opening to his floor. "I could go with you if you really can't find anyone." He regretted saying it as soon as it came out. Hours of endless medical babble that he didn't really understand.

He stepped out, hoping that that would be the end of the conversation. But he felt a hand rest on his back. "You would really do that for me?" He turned around to face Maura and saw that she let the elevator go down without her. Looking at him in a hopeful way.

"Uh... Yeah! Yeah I'll go."

In that moment, he saw her face light up in pure joy. He knew he was doing a good deed even though he really did not want to attend. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me Frankie." She said as she gave him a hug. "You won't regret it." She whispered into his ear. He just laughed as he thought, _'We'll see about that.'_

 _"_ What time should I pick you up?" He asked trying to hide his true emotions about the event. "Well it starts at 8 o'clock so maybe 7:30."

"And I'm assuming it's black-tie?" His assumption made Maura smile. He already knew. She nodded her head and said, "Yes it is. You'll look great." She said trying to motivate her as she pressed the elevator button to go down, yet again.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow at 7:30." Just then, the elevator doors opened and Maura stepped in. "See you then." She said right before the doors closed, parting their ways.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Maybe I should go with her...'_ Thought Jane as she packed up for the end of the day. _'Nah. Room full of stuffy people. Medical babble that I don't understand and will forever not try to. But she's always been there for me... Maybe I should just do her this one favor.'_

But just before she could make up her mind, Maura walked in with a smile on her face. "What's up with you? Just yesterday you were all frowns when I said I couldn't go with you to the medical examiners ball."

"I'll have you know, I have a date!" She said in a matter of fact tone. Maura wasn't surprised when she saw how set back Jane was. "Oh really now? Penis or..."

"Yes my date is a man." Maura said wanting to turn back around and head downstairs to where no one could bother her. "Would this man happen to be Doctor Ken-"

"No Jane. I said he was off limits and I meant it. I'd rather go alone then have to go with him." She said but instantly feeling awful about it. She didn't mean it in a negative way, she just wasn't very fond of him. "But you did get a date, right? Not someone who you just made up. Like an actual person with a wee wee is going?" Jane asked, trying to tease her even more. But also hoping that Maura actually has a date so she doesn't have to go with her.

"Yes Jane." Maura said with a sigh. She just wanted this conversation to be over with more than anything at that moment.

"Great! Now I don't have to go out of guilt or sit at home and feel guilty about not going." Jane said not realizing what she just said.

"Wait. You just said 'sit at home'... Does that mean you really don't need to help Angela with something?" Maura said in anger. Before anything, Jane knew she had to play it sneaky. "I uh... So who's the lucky guy that gets to attend this interesting ball with you?" Jane said trying to change the subject.

Suddenly, it was Maura's turn to play sneaky. "You have to remember that no one wanted to go with me." Just then, Jane sensed the hesitation and stalling that Maura was creating. "Maura, who is it?" She said in a serious tone, concerned about what she was going to say next.

"Frankie."

"Frankie as in my brother?" Jane said in complete shock. Maura just nodded, trying not to laugh at Jane's surprised face. "My brother? Frankie. The one who barely knows any medical term?" She continued still in shock. Once again, Maura nodded. The feeling of laughter was now replaced with fear of what she was going to say next. ' _She's going to yell very loudly now... Oh boy.'_ Was all Maura was thinking as she waited for Jane to speak up.

"I'll tell you something Maur. You are one lucky woman because he wouldn't even do that for me!" Now it was Maura's turn to be surprised. "So you're not mad that we're going to this event together?" She asked trying to process it. "Why would I be? I'm just surprised that he would even say yes to the whole thing. You know him, more interested in baseball than anything else."

"Actually, he was the one who offered to go with me."

Now Jane was really surprised. "No he didn't." She said in disbelief. He's not at all interested in medical talk. Why would he offer to go now? "Why would I lie to you Jane?" Now Maura was offended. She didn't have a reason to lie to her. "Okay okay... I'm sorry it's just hard to believe that Frankie would actually volunteer to go you know?"

Maura gave her a look that signified that she forgave her. She looked down at her watch and saw that she was running a little behind. "Oh I have to go! I have to go get ready." She said before she left to head downstairs. "Have fun!" Jane shouted. "I know Frankie won't." She said in a much quieter voice.

:) :) :)

"You look absolutely stunning..." Frankie said with his mouth wide open in shock. He couldn't help but smile. He looked at her as she stood there in a black dress that complimented every curve of her body. Navy blue six inch heels that made her just three inches shorter than him. Her hair up in a French twist just made everything more elegant.

"And you clean up very well yourself if you ask me!" She said smiling back at him. "I love that suite. How come I've never seen it before?" She said trying to make conversation. He held out his arm for her to take so he could walk her to the car. "It's the suite I wear to special events."

He opened the passenger side door and watched her carefully get in. "Thank you." She said right before he closed the door.

As he hopped in to his side of the car, Maura couldn't help but feel something she hadn't felt before. It wasn't anything bad. But she also didn't know if it was good. It wears different.

As he started the engine, Maura turned to face him and say, "Thank you for volunteering to come with me. You have no idea how much this means to me." She put her hand over his but quickly pulled away- feeling something weird. "Hey don't say that. I wanted to go!"

They say there in silence looking at each other, trying not to break. They made it out of the driveway without either of them laughing. But Frankie was the first one to laugh. "Okay I didn't want to go at first but I thought 'Why not?' You know? Why not educate yourself. You learn something new everyday! But if someone says something I don't understand, which is probably everyone saying everything I don't understand, I'm coming to you for help."

"Hopefully there will be another medical examiner who was looking for a date and ended up with a cop who didn't understand anything science related. If not, then just stay with me." She said giving him a smile. "I could use the company."

"Honestly, me too. I don't know how I'll deal with all the... You know."

"Well you know, maybe someday we can go to a baseball game together and you can teach me about the game. That way we can be lost and teach each other things." The idea made him laugh. He didn't know whether to find her cute or just trying to help.

"Maybe." He said not trying to make any promises before he fulfills this one. Even though he thought he wouldn't be able to make it through one-third of the night.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. If you're anything like Jane, you won't. But if you aren't then I'm sure you'll at least make an effort." She said with a little sound of hope in him that he won't leave her half way through the night.

As they stopped at a red light that was only a block away from the event, Frankie couldn't help but feel nervous about what he was going to face that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola everyone. I just want to address something really quickly.**

 **IF YOU DONT LIKE THE PAIRING GET THE HELL OUT. It warned you in the summary that this was a Maura/Frankie pairing. I understand that many people do ship "Rizzles" and I really don't have a problem with it. I respect the people who ship Jane and Maura. But just because I don't, doesn't meant that Rizzles fans have to go attacking me and calling me homo. I have nothing against lesbians/gays. I'm all for equality. I'm not the one discriminating other writers here. But I really don't understand how I'm insulting you guys by continuing to write these stories that supposedly only five people read. (Laughing because that's not what my stats say.) I hate to break it to you all who don't like me, but I'm staying. I will continue to write these stories with this particular pairing until I run out of ideas. (You should take a look at my phone though, I have at least twenty left.)**

 **Other than that, thanks to the people who have been there for me and have been supporting me this whole time. Even if you don't ship this pair.**

 **xoxo, K**

"There you are!" Frankie heard from behind, but wasn't surprised to see Maura. "Oh hey! I lost you about fifteen minutes after we walked in... There were just so many people I didn't-" But he stopped talking as soon as Maura shot him a very scary look. "Okay... Okay you're right. I purposely lost you."

"I swear you are just like Jane. Except she's harder to find!" Maura said laughing. They both knew that Frankie didn't lose her at all. He walked around because he didn't want to have to make conversation with doctors and be the only one who didn't understand a word they were saying. He was just glad that she wasn't mad at him.

"Well come here," Maura said taking his wrist and walking over to a couple, "I want you to meet a friend of mine and her husband."

"Well I'm glad to know you're not planning on setting me up with someone." He said out loud and received a smirk from Maura. "Oh I'm setting you up, but not the way you think." She said in a semi-devious tone and laughed at the confused look on Frankie's face.

 _"Oh shit. It's gonna be some snotty couple who speak in very high vocabulary and look down upon others who aren't doctors."_ Was all he was thinking.

"This is my long time friend, Dr. Lilian Forbes and her husband, Richard Forbes." She said introducing them. Lillian was wearing a teal colored dress that flowed all the way down to the floor and hid her shoes. Very elegant. But on the other hand, her husband wore a basic suite and his tie was printed with sail boats. Not really strange for someone from Boston.

"It's very nice to meet you," he said sticking out his hand for a handshake, "I'm Detective Frank Rizzoli. But please, call me Frankie."

"Finally! Someone who isn't a doctor around here. I thought I would've never found someone like you." Said Richard in a very happy tone. "Richard isn't in the medical field." Lillian said trying to cover up for her husbands behavior. But the truth was, Frankie didn't mind at all.

"I'm the principal at East Boston High. Not even close to working in the medical field like my wife. Pediatric surgeon." He said with a laugh.

"Hey that's great. You know even though I'm a detective, I only know the basics which isn't a lot if you're working with Dr. Maura Isles." Frankie said laughing, trying not to make the man feel left out. But what he didn't see was Maura blush and smile before she caught herself.

"Excuse me, I'm gonna go and get a drink. Anyone want anything?"

"Actually, I'll come with you. I need a break from... Well this." Richard spoke. Frankie laughed because he understood where he was coming from. An hour into the event and he'd already felt so out of place and bored. "I know how you feel." He said as they both walked to the bar.

"So..." Lillian said in a mysterious way.

"So what?" Maura replied in a genuinely confused tone. "Frankie! You've never mentioned him before. He's a catch." Lillian said.

Maura did not see that coming at all and almost choked on her drink, having a mild cough attack. "Oh no! Are you okay dear?" Lillian said patting her back.

After a couple of seconds, Maura stopped coughing and said, "I'm great. But uh Frankie and I aren't a thing. Well we are a thing. Just separate things... If that makes sense..." But she regretted it. Knowing Lillian for quite some time now, she knew that she was going to keep asking questions. Thinking out loud was not a good idea for Maura.

"No it doesn't make sense! You guys would look really cute together."

"Okay but there would be a lot of baggage to that deal." Maura said and felt very clever afterwards. "What do you mean?" Lillian said wanting the whole story. "Well for one thing, we work together so that would be a big controversy. Especially in the line of work we do. It's just not appropriate. Not only that but I'm best friends with his sister, who I also happen to work with."

But this didn't seem to stop Lillian from continuing her curious mind from talking. "Seems like you've thought about this a lot." She said with a devious smile.

"Well... I didn't really have a choice. I had to..." She replied and quickly put her glass up to her mouth and pretended to drink. However, Lillian was not buying it. "What do you mean, you 'had to'? Unless you mean you guys-"

"No! It was nothing like that. It was just a kiss." She said interrupting any dirty thoughts entering her friends mind. "That's still exciting!" Lillian said with very high hopes. "It's- it's not. It's really not. It lasted only a couple seconds and I just. I don't know. At the time I wasn't ready for a relationship, with anyone really! I didn't really kiss him back. I don't even know if you could call it a kiss! He kind of just planted his lips on me but there wasn't any action really." She said trying to make the story seem lame.

"Well I don't know how to break it to you sweetie but if your lips touched, it's a kiss!" She said "informing" Maura. All she did was laugh nervously because she obviously knew it was a kiss... She just didn't want to count it as one because it didn't feel like it should be if nothing really happened.

"What happened afterwards?" Lillian asked in full curiosity. Now she couldn't leave without knowing what happened between the two. "Nothing happened. He pulled away, we both said we had to go and then the next couple of days were... Weird. Until we finally talked and agreed that we wouldn't be Maura and Frankie. Just Maura... And Frankie. Two separate people."

"Oh well that's no fun." She said in disappointment. "I was hoping you would say something like you felt a spark but you couldn't keep the flames going because he has a fiancé. You know, something Shakespeare or Nicholas Sparks! Except the both of you remain alive and get your happy ending." Maura laughed to the point where she felt a tear threaten to come out.

"No it wasn't fun." She said after she calmed down a little. "It was kind of hard now that I think about it... It was a little easier after I met Jack. But then we broke up so now I'm single again." Maura said right before downing another glass of wine.

"I'm sorry sweetie..." Lillian said rubbing her back in comfort. "Who knows! Maybe someday you'll have your Nicholas Sparks ending. Hopefully you two stay alive in the end. Unlike the _Best of Me_. Oh my goodness what was up with that ending!" She said still hungover about the way Nicholas Sparks ended his books.

Maura let out a little laugh. "I don't know about this one Lily. Like I said, his sister-"

"Is your best friend, I know I know." She interrupted. "But all that really matters is, that do YOU want to end up as Maura and Frankie? Like together." Lillian said with an eyebrow raised.

"Like I said before, I don't know about this one." Maura replied in a hush tone as she looked over at Frankie sitting at the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Honestly speaking now, all the hate that I received the last couple of days just wants me to continue to write. FYI: to the person who commented, "Think about it. How would you like not be accepted and discriminated or even be hated, just for being you?" Well that is EXACTLY what's happening to me. Just another thing for everyone, I don't delete any reviews I get- no matter how negative. I guess all the rude and nasty comments I get are automatically deleted. I only posted that one review as a Guest because it only lets me post one review per chapter. Alright one more, for all the Spanish speaking people out there. You must be speaking Spain Spanish or Portugese because last time I checked, you're the one who needs a Spanish class.**

 **So here it is, for the true fans out there. Wherever you are.**

 **Enjoy**

 **xoxo- K**

"Maura, where are your keys?" Frankie said while sitting inside the car next to Maura. They've been sitting in her driveway for five minutes now and Frankie was getting tired of asking her where her keys were. "Do you think Lily's pretty?" Maura asked in a serious tone.

Frankie couldn't help but laugh. "Excuse me?" He said, still kind of laughing. "Lily! Lillian Forbess. My friend? Do you think she's pretty?" She said not laughing at all. "She is pretty but she is married and I don't think that would be a good idea. Richard is a very nice guy and I have no intention to hurt him."

"Well isn't that just great!" Maura turned the opposite way in anger so she wasn't looking at him.

He had no idea what was happening. He didn't know whether he should just try and the keys out of her little purse of just bring her back to his apartment. After all, he did know where his keys were.

"I'm sorry if I upset you..." He said and he meant it. He didn't want her to be mad at him. "Now do you know where your keys are so we can get in your house?" He asked, trying one more time before he decided that he would just take the both of them back to his place. "Somewhere! I don't know where!" Was all Maura could say I'm a goofy tone.

"I think. Now don't get excited about it- but I think..." She trailed off and looked at Frankie in fear. "I can only tell you if you don't tell ANYONE else. Okay?" She said drunk off her mind. "I won't." Frankie said in a sigh of defeat. "You promise?"

"I promise Maura."

"Okay... Come here." She said and gestured him to come closer to Maura. "I think they're in my purse!" She whispered. "But I don't... I don't know how to open it..." She said with a laugh.

" _How much wine did this woman have?_ " Was all Frankie was thinking.

He stuck out his hand so Maura could give him the clutch. "Oh no... I can't let anyone touch this! I keep my secrets in here." She said just before stumbling out of the car. She turned around and gave Frankie a thumbs up which meant that she was okay and opened the clutch to get her keys. But he wasn't gonna let her go in there alone.

He got out of the car and saw her struggle to get the door open. "Maura, let me help you." He said to her as he walked up to the steps of her house. "I don't need help. I got it Jack."

"Who's Jack?" Frankie said out loud but didn't realize it until Maura said, "You, silly!"

Quickly putting that aside, he put his hands over Maura's and gave her a look that suggested she give him the keys. "Fine! You're no fun." She said as she stuck out her tongue at him like a five year old. "No. Apparently, I'm Jack!" He muttered under his breath, not afraid that Maura would hear him. It was then when he finally realized that she was talking about her ex-boyfriend from seven months ago.

He finally got the door to open and took Maura's hand to guide her inside to her bedroom.

"Where are we going?" She asked half asleep. "The couch looks so comfortable..." She looked at him with puppy eyes. "Please!" She said trying to move towards the living room area.

At this point, Frankie just wanted to go home, so he did what she asked. He laid her down on the couch and went to look for a blanket to wrap over her. Once he came back, he saw that she was sitting there with her eyes wide open. "You want to know something, Frankie?" She asked.

" _Oh hey! It's actually my name! She actually said my name this time."_ He thought.

He sat down across from her on the floor. "Sure." He said to her.

"I haven't... I haven't... I don't uh..." She said stumbling on each word. But he sat there and let her take her time. _"This woman is going to have one tough hangover to get over tomorrow morning..."_ Was all he could think while she was trying to form words to make a sentence. Instead, she just kept mumbling words and then stopping. "I want to quit." She finally said. They say there in silence. Frankie didn't know what to say, he never really thought that Maura would ever quit her job.

"Like my job..." Maura said to fill the void.

Frankie gave a little laugh and said, "Yeah I figured." But Maura looked at him puzzled and said, "Well you didn't say anything so I just thought you didn't know what I was... I think I'm gonna yawn..." She said and then smiled after she realized that she didn't have to.

"Is this what five glasses of wine does to you?" She said out loud. "It makes you think you have to yawn when you really don't?"

"Well that's not the only thing it does..." Frankie whispered. "So let's talk about you quitting. What makes you want to do that?" He said as he put his arm on her shoulder. "You're good at what you do. I don't understand why you'd want to quit."

Maura let out a sigh as she went to lie down. "For one thing, the people are afraid of me. One detective called me the Queen of the Dead. I know it's all business and all but I just don't feel respected by everyone. Just Susie and some other people..."

Frankie looked at her in sadness not realizing that those comments he heard around the building were directed towards Maura. "What they say doesn't matter. You're a great medical examiner." He said trying to console her.

"It does matter if you hear it everyday. I actually think it's starting to impact my work- Do you have a blanket? It's getting cold in here." She asked, interrupting herself. "But you're the Doctor Maura Isles. You should be proud of what your official title is. Not some lousy nickname that a five year old could've come up with." Now he was upset that he hadn't realize this before. It was all under his nose this whole time.

"Not only that! But I don't have a love life. I need to take time for myself you know Jack."

"So I'm Jack again?" Frankie thought in confusion.

"After we broke up, things just haven't been the same for me. I look at guys and it isn't the same. I mean I'm over us... But I just don't know how I'll be able to go back out again if... Okay you cannot tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." She whispered, hoping that "Jack" would want to hear what she had to say. She sat up and leaned in so close that they were touching noses.

"I think I might love someone." She paused. Not knowing if she should keep going. Yet, she gave it a shot. "But he can't know because it'll just cause too much trouble..."

Interested in this, Frankie laughed and said, "Who?" Maura quickly placed her finger on his mouth.

"Shhh... He might hear you... I think- don't get me wrong on this one okay Jack? But I think he's in the house so we can't speak very loudly. If he finds out he might tell Jane!" She whispered and then slowly backed away. Letting the thought sink in to who she thought was Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm done fighting the people who don't like this story, or even me. I'm here to write fanfics that won't really mean a lot in the future. I am not here to receive comments like, "You're a crybaby." "Your writing is horrible because it's not Rizzles." Oh and my favorite one, "Die."**

 **From now on, I only respond to positive views or questions.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **xoxo - K**

"How was it?" Jane asked once she saw Frankie. "It wasn't bad. I had some fun." He said and wasn't surprised by the shocked look on Jane's face.

"Were you drunk?" She asked sincerely.

"Nope." He said, smiling, expecting the question.

"Were you... High?" She whispered, not wanting anyone to hear if the answer was in fact yes.

"Wha- Jane!" He said in a raised voice. He didn't think she would actually go that far. "Sorry! Just checking..." She said backing away until she got to her desk. "Oh hey. Do you mind bringing these files down to Maura. I would but, it's just too far. I'm just kidding. I have a shit ton load of work I have to get started on." She said while handing him the papers, just assuming that he would go.

But she already knew something was up when he wouldn't grab them. "I'd rather not." He said, slowly backing away from her as he stared at the files in Jane's hand. "And I'd rather not be working right now. But guess where I am!" She said as she walked towards him. She was now close enough to him that only the files were separating them. "Please."

"Janie, I don't think it would be a good idea right now." He said taking a seat at his desk, trying to avoid his sisters stare. Jane wasn't about to let this go. "And why wouldn't that be a good idea?" She pestered.

"Jane, please."

Jane stared back at him with wide eyes. "Did something happen between you and Maura?" She asked, not afraid of anyone hearing anymore.

He let silence answer. Little did he know, he was really going to regret it shortly after.

"Francisco Rizzoli Junior! You did not bust a m-" She said, practically screaming. Grabbing everyone in the room's attention. "Hey shh..." He tried calming her down. But even the guy on the other side of the room felt the tension in the room. "I didn't 'bust a move' or anything like that. I would never do that, without telling you first. Okay?" He said as he reached for a hug.

Backing away, she said, "If you guys didn't sleep together then what happened?"

He let out a sigh. Frankie really did not want to relive what happened after he dropped Maura off at her house. "It's a long story." He said trying to avoid it. Yet Jane wasn't having any of it. "I've got the time." She said as she sat in her chair and leaned back, looking relaxed even though she wasn't.

"You also have a 'shit ton load of work to do'. Which is the reason why you wanted me to-" But he decided to not continue by the look of frustration on his sisters face. "Okay okay..." He said while pulling up a chair.

"Maura introduced me to her friend Lillian and her husband-"

"Richard Forbes?" Jane cut in. "How'd you know?"

He asked, interested. "Because whenever Maura's around them, something happens to her and she tends to drink... A lot. Without noticing."

A light suddenly went off in Frankie's head. "Well that explains the drunk part." He muttered. "Yeah Lillian's a talker." She added, suddenly remembering the last time she was around her. Not a very fond memory.

"Anyway, I hung out with Richard for most of the night and Maura stuck around with Lillian. So I wasn't able to get the waiter to stop giving her more wine. An hour before things started to end, I finally found Maura and she was a little off. You could tell she had been drinking like a couple glasses! But then we finally get to her house and it literally took me ten minutes just to get her to give me her keys. So we get inside and all of sudden, she thinks I'm Jack!"

"Her ex? The professor?" Jane asked intrigued. The story was getting good and there was no way she was going to miss anything.

"Mhmm. She thought I was Jack for a while... Then she called me Frankie once and then Jack again. But she didn't make a move or anything. She said that she was over him and ready to find someone else. She even said that she might love someone already!"

Jane closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Don't tell me..." She said trying to figure things out. It's not that she didn't want them together. She wanted them to be happy! But this would create a lot of chaos. "Yup." Frankie said as he walked toward Jane. "Still think it's a good idea for me to go down there?" He said with half sarcasm.

* * *

 _"Okay play it cool. She probably doesn't remember anything that happened last night- from being so hammered."_ Jane thought to herself before she walked into Maura's office.

"There she is!" Jane said in a louder than usual voice. "Jane, please." She said pointing at her head with her eyes closed. Her hands massaging her temples. Maura hadn't even remembered the last time she felt this way.

"Right. Sorry." Jane said as she tiptoed closed to Maura's desk with the files in hand. "Here are those papers you asked for." She whispered. Not wanting the doctor to scold her for being so loud. "Thank you." She reached her hand out to grab them, but Jane pulled away.

"What?" Maura said fully alert now. Not bothering to pay attention to the migraine. "You're hungover." Jane stated. But this did not at all amuse her friend. In fact, it made her a bit furious. "Mhmm so what made you think that?" She replied in a snarky tone.

"Well if you're hungover now, then that means you were drunk last night while you were with Frankie..."

"Yes, I am well aware about that. I tried apologizing to him this morning but I couldn't find him. I don't understand, I see him every morning but today it's as if he's avoiding me!" A light suddenly went off in her head and she obviously was not hiding it well. "Maur. What's wrong?" Jane asked, very concerned.

"Nothing." She lied, "It's just that the headache is killing me right now..." She said to Jane as an excuse for her to get out so she can figure out some things with Frankie. "I will um... I'll just leave you be. Call me if that headache gets worse." She said before leaving Maura's office. Now she knew something was up.


	6. Chapter 6

"Frankie." Nina said popping her head into the tech room. "She's coming."

"Wha- I told you if she asked where I was, you were supposed to tell her that you hadn't seen me all day." He said a little angry. "And what did I tell you?" Nina replied, sensing the anger.

"I told you that I wasn't going to lie to her. I've only been here for a couple of months and I can't be lying to the people I work with. I want a good reputation around her. I'm already trying to fill big shoes with the guy who left. I don't need people thinking I'm a liar." She said right before walking away. She didn't know what was going on between the two and she sure wanted to keep it that way. Nina was one to stay out of the drama that seemed too personal.

The truth was, Frankie felt bad about asking her to lie for him. He didn't want to. But he also didn't want to have the awkward conversation with Maura either.

He turned the chair away from the door, hoping that Maura wouldn't see him in it when she walked in. Boy was completely he wrong.

"Frankie!" She said very glad about finding him. Just the man I've been looking for." She leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed. She would've done the same thing with her legs but her leather dress didn't allow her to.

He swiveled the chair facing her, as he sat up. There was no abandoning this situation now. "Doctor Isles." He greeted her with a nod. "It's good to see you on this fine day, busy day actually. I better get going now. I have a ton of work to catch up on." He said as he got up and tried to walk out the door. But was blocked by Maura. "I know I'm tiny against you but I also know you wouldn't dare try and take a woman down." It was the left over alcohol talking. She would've never said something rude like that to him.

"We need to talk. What happened last night is not something that we can easily avoid, okay? Look at you now! You're trying to hide from me, and it's clearly not working out for you because this is the second time I've found you in the last twenty four hours." She said, staring deep into his eyes. He let out a sigh before he agreed. "Okay. We will talk about what happened last night."

What happened last night was not something he wanted to talk about at all. He didn't know how he felt about her. He didn't even know he was allowed to have feelings for her.

She smiled at him. Happy that he agreed. "Thank you. I know you don't want to talk about it but I don't think we can just let this sit for a while. Especially with all the cases we've been working on together lately." She lifted her hand to put on his chest but suddenly realized that they were in public, so instead she just brushed some hair behind her ear to play it off.

He gave her a little smile, wanting so very badly to leave the awkwardness. "Come by my house after work. Angela is out with some friends tonight so she won't be home. We can have the privacy we need." She said, turning away to head to the elevators. It wasn't until she actually thought about what she said, did she realize it sounded very very dirty. Of course, she didn't mean it that way at all! Although, she wasn't at all bothered by it.

* * *

 _"What's the big deal?"_ Frankie thought to himself. _"It's just a little talk with Maura. I'll be fine! We. We'll be fine."_ He assured himself before knocking on the door to Maura's house.

Within seconds, the door was opened to the beautiful doctor herself. Although, Frankie wasn't so sure if he was even allowed to look at her in such a way. "Hi." She said, sounding a bit excited. She was trying to cover up how nervous she truly was. "Hi." He said smiling back at her, equally as nervous.

She scooted over and lifted her arm up shoulder level, indicating that he should come in.

"Thank you." He said giving her nod as she stepped into the foyer. She walked ahead of him, to the couch hoping he would follow. "Can I get you something to drink?" She asked.

" _Anything but wine, oh no wait. I'm not the one who shouldn't have the wine."_ Was what he thought but wouldn't dare say. "No thank you." He said smiling as he sat down next to her on the couch.

At first, it was silence. As if you could hear a pin drop.

"Look-" "So-" they both had said at the same time. But then laughed a bit as soon as they realized the other person was talking. "Okay. You go first." Maura said to him, too nervous to actually say what was on her mind.

"About the other night. I know you were... Weren't all together that night." He looked at her to see if she agreed to what he was saying, and then continued once she nodded. "Which means that whatever you said or or did, wasn't really thought out!"

But on the look of Maura's face, he could tell that she didn't really need to think about it. She knew what she was talking about, she just didn't know who she was talking to. "Unless you actually..." Maura had to look away. Despite that, the clear answer was right in front of him. He stood up in shock.

"You... You're really-"

"I know! I'm sorry! I didn't think that it would actually get out or even progress to become like this at all." She wanted to reach out for his hand but thought that now was not a good time. "How long?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

Yet Maura was afraid to tell him, so she didn't answer.

"Maura. How long has this been going on?" He took a step closer and looked into her eyes. "Please."

She let out a sigh, trying to prepare herself for his reaction. "After I broke it off with Jack... I feel like maybe even a little before that... I don't really know." She looked away. Ashamed of herself and how she let this one big secret slip. A secret that she wouldn't even dare tell her closest friend.

He had no idea what to say. He didn't even know how he felt about everything! They stood there in silence, just starring at each other, not knowing who was going to make the first move.

"H-how uh..." The words were slow to come out of her mouth because she was just so terrified of saying them. "How... H-how d-do you uh..." She struggle to even say one word without stuttering. At this point, her heart was racing and her palms were sweating.

"How do I feel?" He attempted to say the question for her. She nodded, looking at him straight in the eye wanting so very badly for his lips to be on hers.

"I didn't even know I was allowed to _feel_ anything for you." He answered honestly. He thought that Maura was always off limits because her best friend was his sister. He wasn't so sure of the secret "girl code".

"Except for that one time. I don't know what happened there but..." He trailed off, suddenly realizing where it all began. "But that's why you started having feelings for me..."

He hit it right on the spot.


	7. The Last One

Hi everyone! This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy!

xoxo - K

"I- I think so. I'm um I'm not sure." She said lying a little. She knew very well when she started to think of him as more than just "Jane's younger brother".

He stood there completely silent. He knew what he wanted to say but he didn't know if it would've been appropriate.

"Say something... Please." She said, nervous.

He looked her straight in the eye. No longer feeling the same nerves that Maura was. "I don't know what to say! You know you try and hide feelings for someone, then all of a sudden you can't hold it in anymore so you take a risk! But once it's taken, you instantly regret it because it can never happen again. I didn't know that I was allowed to feel anything for you but I did. I did. I felt more than any other man has felt for any other woman. But how are you supposed to feel anything for a woman who is already seeing someone else? Someone who who shares more in common with the woman you love than you do. How are you supposed to feel when Jack was allowed to be open about feeling things for you." He stepped back wanting to leave. Soon he realized that he wasn't finished. That there was still a lot left unsaid.

"So yes I ignored you today. I tried to avoid having this conversation with you because I was afraid this," he said pointing to the ground at nothing, simply signifying that he knew he was going to explode like this, "I was afraid that you were going to mean what you said because it is taking me months to get over you. I see you everyday. I work with you. You are apart of my family. There is no getting over you when you're everywhere!"

Maura stood there in awe, contemplating whether or not she should walk over to him. "You still have those feelings for me?" She whispered.

He looks away and nods, ashamed that he wasn't able to get rid of them. She walks over to him and places her hands on his chest. She opens her mouth to say something but instead finds her lips planted on his.

It wasn't a rushed kiss, it wasn't heated. It was tender and they were both able to feel the love they had for each other. He pulled away, amazed.

"Let's give our feelings a chance." He couldn't help but smile. He didn't couldn't even believe that he was kissing Maura.

She laughed and nodded her head in agreement. "That sounds like a good idea to me."


End file.
